User talk:Martolives
RE:Vandalism Oh wow, what the hell? I didn't even notice that. Deleting an entire article in retaliation to having his garbage deleted is laughable. I appreciate your vigilance in protecting the article from that kid. I'll try to maintain the article as well. Take care man, Hakuyu :It's not the only article he's vandalised - Ereba and Morality Guide (Mass Effect 3), as well as one or two others. just watch for his name to pop up in latest edits - once an admit gets a hold of him, it'll be over, but for now, I'm keeping an eye on stuff. Martolives 08:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Complaining Any Particular reason every time i make an edit you edit my edit? Quantum112 18:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :To clean up the articles so they conform to this Wiki's policies, as laid out in the Manual of Style. Please read them so your edits won't require further editing in the future. If I didn't do it, someone else would have. Martolives 19:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Video Policy Note that the video you uploaded has been deleted as per the site's "No Video Policy" stated in the General FAQ in the Community Guidelines. While users are free to embed videos into their user space, we do not permit videos to be uploaded to the site. Lancer1289 01:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't upload a video, I embedded one from YouTube Martolives 01:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::No you didn't. You uploaded a video to the site. The Upload Log doesn't lie in situations like this. Lancer1289 01:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::And you just did it again. If you do not cease uploading videos, action might have to be taken. It is not permitted under site policy. What is not clear about that statement? Lancer1289 01:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't even know how to upload a video. In the comments, I just chose the "add video" button, and posted the link from YouTube. The next time it asks me "select a file from your computer," however, (which it didn't) I'll be sure to avoid it. Martolives 02:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :What is unclear is your definition of "upload", actually. Uploading usually involves moving data. That's not what I did. The second time I did that video, I was checking to see if pushing the "add video" button on the comments form was an upload, or an embed - turns out it's just an embed, but no transfer of data takes place. I won't do it again, but threatening to take action is of very little concern to me - and you need to get your definitions sorted out. Martolives 02:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::No you are the one who needs to get things sorted out because the evidence in this case is airtight. shows you uploading a video, not once but twice. So clearly you uploaded a video, against site policy. So unless you can explain that away, clearly you are in the wrong here. Lancer1289 02:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Without being able to see this evidence myself, you have me at a disadvantage, but I transferred no data from my computer onto this site. I don't really care what you say otherwise, I know what I did, and computer systems can only log data. They don't really know what buttons are pushed. :For example, why don't you go try it yourself? Go to a blog, and in the comments, hit the "add video" button. Do it in mine if you wish. It will prompt you for a URL, the ask you for alignment etc. Do it, and see how your sight logs it. If it logs it as an upload, then there is something wrong with the way your site is logging things. Because that's all I did. Martolives 02:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you serious? "Without being able to see this evidence myself"? I gave you a link to the evidence. So clearly you can see the evidence. Lancer1289 02:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :My apologies, I did miss that. However, your logs are mistaken. ::No they are not. By doing that, you created a video page, which uploads a video to the site, which takes up memory on the site. I know what I'm talking about in this instance, you do not. Lancer1289 02:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Then explain that instead of threatening me with action. From my perspective, which is limited by not being an admin, you're right, I don't know these things. All I know is, I was being told off for uploading when I didn't upload anything. If you know what you're talking about, then perhaps you should have explained that earlier. Perhaps there needs to be more clarity in this regard on the site policies. I don't really care what you do about it, but the fact that you do know more about it, being an admin, can you really expect anyone else to know better? Instead of getting all hostile and the like, because threatening to take action against me on a Wiki is really more amusing than it is scary, you should try asking me what I just did. Because I didn't upload anything, apparently the way your site performs this apparent embedding action is just very inefficient. Why is that my fault? It looked like an embed to me, and I am fully aware of the "no video uploads" policy. Martolives 02:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Because embed uses HTML code, like every other site I've encountered, not a convenient box. You were informed of site policy, which if you had persisted would have resulted in a ban. Contrary to what you seem to believe, admins are not omnipotent. Why people keep assuming that is beyond me. We don't know what you know, or think you know. If you don't understand it, then you have to ask, which took you five comments to do that. Lancer1289 02:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :But not before you treated my like a regular childish vandal bent on destroying your wiki, right? Get a clue, Lancer, I'm not here to stuff up your site, and I've been here long enough to demonstrate that. There are, actually, convenient HTML tools that people make that produce convenient little boxes for embedding, I just thought this was one of the, - it certainly looked that way, and since there was no "please wait while video is uploaded" bar, it just didn't seem like an upload. Now, I'm happy to say, "we had a misunderstanding, I apologise for my part, can we move on?" Because that's all it was, but it seems like you're still intent on blaming me for something. Have you had a bad day? I've done nothing wrong, Lancer, I made an innocent mistake, and the second time I did it, all I did was put the URL into the bar, and go to the next page and then cancelled the process because I was testing to see if it was an upload. I didn't realise that it was performing an upload, and I apologise for that. I never expected you to be omnipotent, but even your first message to me assumes that I know I'm uploading something, which I didn't - how do you know that I know that I'm performing an upload? So you, also, have to remember that you don't know what we are thinking, or knowing, and ask what's going on first instead of jumping to conclusions. But, I digress, and for my part I sincerely apologise. Martolives 02:38, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Apostrophes It would be appreciated if you did not edit-war over such a pointless thing. You appear to be insisting on something incorrect, small, and not worth fighting over, yet you're claiming both versions are correct? Then why the hell are you being so persistent? As for the literature: saying I "haven't read enough" isn't going to get you any farther than you are now. Much appreciated if we can come to an agreement here.-- 10:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :As a literature and journalism major myself, I'm quite proficient with the English language. As it was, the page's were fine, and your initial edit was entirely unnecessary. I'm only insisting that it be left the way it was, unless you have something new to offer - I'm not trying to get anywhere, though, if you are under the impression that the possessive use of the apostrophe following a name ending with 's' requires another 's' according to the literature that you've read, then I can rightfully conclude that you have not read enough literature to see otherwise. :However, that is not the issue here. The issue is that the pages, as they were, were fine. You never needed to edit them in that way at all, otherwise you're going to have to hunt down every single page that features the same usage of the apostrophe and make it consistent - please check the manual of style on matters of consistency throughout this wiki. Martolives 10:58, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::#As am I. Quite proficient, one of the best in class. ::#Pages* ::#Yes, I am under that impression, and I have read plenty of literature. I apologize that you believe I "haven't read enough literature" because I don't have your same views. :/ ::#I'd be quite fine with fixing those apostrophe things if I happen to come across them. ::#Anyways, I don't see the point in this debate; by the end of this we'll probably have boiled down to insulting the other and nothing will have changed, so I'll be dropping this. Though I believe my edit was necessary and correct—and I will not believe otherwise—I will stop undoing yours to keep all the little kids happy :) ::Have a nice day.-- 11:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not in class anymore, I write literature reviews for a national newspaper, and I know my grammar. It's my job to know my grammar - an AUS $50K a year job, thankyou. This was never a debate. Martolives 11:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad to hear that. Good luck with your job mate, though I don't see how that automatically makes your knowledge superior to mine.-- 11:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I never assumed it did, although in this particular case, it clearly wins out. We all make mistakes - hell, when you make them writing for a newspaper deadline that is three hours away, they can be much more devastating than this. You seemed to be under the impression though that telling me that you were "top of class" would mean something to me, so I was just putting things in perspective for you. Martolives 11:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I did not believe being one of the best in my class would mean something to you, I can assure you that. I simply believed it would aide me in pointing out I had a better knowledge than my fellow classmates. Possessing a job and being considered one of the best of your class are two different things. :/-- 11:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, the former implies one is skilled enough to be paid for his work, whilst the latter implies one is still learning those skills. The former does not imply that one has nothing left to learn - I am currently studying a communications diploma while I work, and learning new things every day - but the latter is exclusively novice. I have met many students who are quite talented, and show a lot of promise - I imagine if you are in the top of your class, you may well be one such student. However, being in the top of the class is particularly ambiguous in itself - if one is in the top of a class full of idiots, for example, it just implies that one is less of an idiot than the rest. Before you have a go at me, that's just an example - I'm not calling you an idiot, just making a point. We all have something to learn, and those that are less experienced can generally learn from those who are more experienced. I frequently find myself deferring to Lancer, one of the page admin's here, however begrudgingly, because he has more experience on this wiki than I do. Martolives 11:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Relocated True, I am a student and still learning, though that does not mean I have any less knowledge than you do. Anyways, I see no point left in this; we're far off-topic now and I know I won't be able to convince you the necessity of my edits, so… later.-- 11:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Err… what the hell just happened to your talk page? O_o-- 11:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Vandalism. A user by the name of Themasteraccount. Don't worry, it's easy to keep track of these things, I know it wasn't you. End of the day, it's nothing personal, and I'm sure you thought you were helping out - I know how it is. We all make mistakes, but the page was the way it was for a reason. Feel free to edit as you feel, if you feel it helps out - but if someone reverts it, perhaps just ask them why (if they don't leave an explanation) and try to have a discussion with them BEFORE reverting their edit again. Martolives 11:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) User Whinge 1 There was a Toilet in ME 2&3 and the only option was to flush. The page wasn't vandalism. I have already told you, the amount of information for the toilet in Commander Shepard's cabin is not enough to merit an entire page, and it is already mentioned on the page for the Normandy SR-2. Martolives 06:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Fan stuff Thanks. That separation of wikis between games and all-kind-of-fan-things was quite elusive to me actually. I might be blind or stupid, but I couldn't even find a reference on here until you pointed out, lol. Thanks again. :) VagabonD SerpenT (talk) 05:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Refer to the Mass Effect Wiki Style Guide for rules and guidelines on editing this Wiki. It is not up to anyone here to reference the fan wiki because we are not the same thing. Nor are we the same thing as the Fallout wiki. All wikis are set up and run by different people. You can even start your own if you want. :Martolives (talk) 06:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: That I know, thank you. I read them while ago when I went to fix few minor things after I made an account. I realize that each wiki is run by different people as well. But you might find it amusing that this very one, masseffect.wikia.com, is advertised and described in RUnet as wiki full of info on games and universe proper AND that it's full of fanfic stuff. Here comes the confusion. And I did comparsion to Fallout only because it's a bit surprising to me to learn that there's a wiki that doesn't allow anything fan art, fan fiction or whatever even in private areas. Not that I mind though. It isn't for me to setup rules. Sorry to bother you or if it sounded a bit harsh... English isn't my native. VagabonD SerpenT (talk) 07:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Techincally that isn't true. We don't permit fan made material of any kind in articles. Whether it be stories, art, or images. :::It probably is a good idea to post your fan fiction on one of the two know ME Fan fiction wikis, but as long as you don't break our image policy, which is up to 10 images for personal use, and keep all fiction confined to your user space, via blogs/sandboxes/subpages, then technically there isn't anything wrong with it. However, you probably won't get the response that you might expect as you would on one of the aforementioned wikis. I don't have the URLs, but I'm sure they aren't hard to find. :::And whatever site you are using to find us, apparently we need some facts corrected. Lancer1289 (talk) 07:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thanks for suggest even I have no fics right now. And for elaborations. And I think I'd go and kick some sites in russian internet. Whoever got the big idea that this wiki is a big source of fanfics, did a bear's favour and that info crawled at any and every russian gaming site. I'll fix ones I can lol.VagabonD SerpenT (talk) 08:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Lancer, I already pointed out a fan wiki on his own talk page. It's all sorted :) Martolives (talk) 08:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Act Or Action Will Be Taken I am giving you one chance to apologize to both Legionwrex, and Nord Ronnoc on their talk pages for your behavior. You went way off the deep end and I am fully within my rights to ban you right now. However, I am giving you one chance to apologize, and it must be in the next 24 hours. If you do not, or do not take this seriously, you will face a ban. If you are snide in your apologies, then action will be taken. They are to be sincere. There is no excuse for the behavior you exhibited on the blog or the fact you broke at least two site policies that I can document. This will also be your final warning on the matter. If you violate any site policy again, you will face a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Err, okay. Nord trolled me. Check the history of the comment. LegionWrex decided my analogy, and argument, were flawed and stupid without offering an explanation why, then accused me of being rude without explaining why. Wait... you think threatening to ban me will incite me to want to apologise? I suppose "goodbye" is in order. I'm not apologising. Go back and read through the comments in their entirety, and check the edit history on nord's first comment. It was nothing but trolling, and I won't apologise for trolling a troll. See how patient I was with wrex up until he called me rude. Or, ban me and see if I care. Alternatively, give me a legitimate reason to apologise instead of "or I will ban you" or "it's a violation of policy". I believe the way I was treated by nord was a violation of respect, and wrex was just ignoring everything i said, so I tried to bow out and he accused me of being rude. I've nothing to apologize for. Martolives (talk) 20:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict)I see nothing of the sort. You are the antagonist here and what you did was unacceptable. You did violate site policy twice, and I am fully within my rights to either ban you or have you apologize. If you will not do the latter, then you will face a ban. Your behavior was unacceptable and while there's weren't acceptable either, yours was far worse. I have read through the entire conversation and this is your problem. You were the first to throw out the troll card. :So now either apologize for your actions, of which you are the problem, others not so much, or you will face a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:43, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Well then you're blind. The violation of language policy was a mistake, which I corrected. See, I'm happy to admit and correct mistakes when I'm in the wrong. However, if I'm not in the wrong, I won't apologise. And as I've state... Your threats of a ban do not concern me. Go ahead and ban me. Oh noes! I've been banned from a wiki! whatever shall I do from this point on with my life? Gee, well I guess I'll just have to continue to do what I've always done and live it. You know, I always pegged you for a power tripper. Guess I was right about that, too. :Well I cannot believe your response. I could have banned you from the start, but I did not. Instead, I thought I would give you a chance to apologize and that would be the end of it. Instead I get another violation of site policy and frankly your behavior is unacceptable. You treated me the same way you have done in the past, and the same way you treated the others in the blog. I though I would be nice, but your attitude has finally reached a breaking point. :Henceforth you are banned from chat for 3 months and are under a 2 month ban. Your behavior was completely unacceptable and the fact you cannot see it, coupled with your behavior in this conversation, is really telling of you. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, well, any "authority" you have ends beyond this website, so I don't really care about your very tiny and irrelevant opinion. I do wonder, though, did you make the same demands of the other two? You don't know me, so your limited perspective of me based on my "behaviour in this conversation" doesn't tell you enough about me to be telling at all, which tells me something about you, that you're swift to jump to conclusions. I had already figured as much, which is why I was unconcerned about your threats of a ban. I'm sure it makes you feel powerful so why deprive you of that? ::But once again, any authority you might have does not extend beyond this website, so I your power trip here really helps you as a coping mechanism. :::And you have now lost your talk page privileges with that last comment. Your behavior continues to be completely unacceptable. Your behavior on that blog was way beyond what everyone else was. Was their behavior unacceptable as well? True it was, but they did not even come close to what you did put together. They have since been warned about it and if they go off again, they will face the consequences. You were the first to break any site policies, and you broke several before any of them started skirting the line. That behavior was completely unacceptable, and your behavior in this conversation was just further evidence of your attitude. I cannot and will not tolerate it any longer. You are a bad presence in the community and that will no longer be a problem. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC)